


Русские сказки

by Hrenougolnik



Series: Русские сказки [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: За тридевять земель сидит тот, кого нельзя слушать.
Series: Русские сказки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119566
Kudos: 13





	Русские сказки

Гость приходил по ночам. Проскальзывал в самый глубокий бункер, просачивался сквозь крепчайшие двери, обходил любую охрану, что живую, что электронную.

Гость смотрел из темноты глазами, светящимися собственным тусклым огоньком. Хищно скалил острые зубы. Из-за этого оскала огрубевшее сердце на мгновение замирало, подсоединённый кардиомонитор выдавал на графике тревожный пик и тут же возвращался к мерному ритму.

Гость пел песни и рассказывал сказки без начала и конца. Они текли сквозь сознание как вода сквозь решето: не задерживаясь целиком, но оседая невесомой влагой на сотнях нитей.

Он говорил:

— Ты всегда можешь всё закончить.

Он мурлыкал:

— Ты можешь уйти отсюда.

Он улыбался:

— Соглашайся, иди за мной.

Дырявая память, не способная удержать чего-то более личного, чем параметры любимой винтовки, отзывалась тенями, галлюцинациями и скрипучим женским голосом.

_«За тридевять земель сидит тот, кого нельзя слушать. Он сладко лжёт, но всегда честен. Он не зол и не добр к тебе, он просто не человек»._

В кромешной тьме наглухо закрытой камеры, где отключали любые источники света, слепил глаза блеск золотого столба, царапала боль фантомных алых когтей, похожих на большие ножи керамбиты.

_«Сидит он там, где проходит граница Яви и Нави»._

Вокруг было много голосов, но голос ночного гостя не получилось бы спутать ни с одним другим. Даже если днём он звучал не столь сладко, как в пустой ночной тиши.

_«Не ходи за ним, малыш. Голос его волшебный, но не слушай зверя Велесова, не надо»._

Едва чуемое воспоминание-наваждение называло сладкоречивого монстра «кот-баюн».

Ждать тихую одинокую ночь было лучше, чем не ждать ничего.

***

— Человек на мосту. Я знал его.

— Обнулить, начните заново.

Звериные глаза щурились из-за плеча куратора.

_«Не ходи за людоедом, малыш»._

«Я же знал его. Знал».

Чёрная капа заняла своё место между послушно разомкнутых челюстей.

_«Не надо»._

«Я знал его!»

Вопросительный наклон головы. Тусклый огонёк жёлтых глаз.

Он не хотел забывать. Что угодно, только бы не сосущая пустота, опять.

— Забери меня! Я согласен!

Техник с опаской покосился на что-то промычавший объект, поспешно активировал фиксаторы и запустил процесс.

Через пять минут всё было закончено.

Через десять — Александр Пирс, встревоженный срочным звонком, поспешно вернулся в только что покинутое хранилище банка, не заметив, как слетело с рукава и рассыпалось прахом чёрное совиное перо.

Тело Зимнего Солдата, ценнейшего оружия ГИДРы, вывалилось из кресла, не подавая никаких признаков жизни.


End file.
